The Roof
by Areya Branxton-Chase
Summary: Jazz's hottest songstress, her biggest fan. 2 people, one hot fantasy. OneShot BatistaOC. Rated M for strong sexual content. Read and Review.


**Author's Note: So this is my futile attempt at a One Shot. Wish me luck. That being said this story contains STRONG sexual content. Yeah, know ya loves that smut. FYI some of this is fantasy while the other is reality (in a manner of speaking) Enjoy.**

**Torque**

She could feel his eyes boring into her from across the room. She snuck a peek once and the look in his eyes was so scorching that it was a wonder why wasn't a puddle of sexual juices on the floor of this upscale bar. She refused to meet his glance because if she did she knew she would be just that puddle. She turned her head, focusing on the bar but she could feel him. Every inch of her body blazed as his eyes wandered. She made that fatal mistake and looked up at him. She was ready to moan and he hadn't even touched her yet and by the feeling of moisture beginning to assert itself between her thighs, he may not have to. Hey were across the room from each other and he was screwing her brains out. This was too raw, too wild. She knew she should advert her eyes, but who could?! And really why would anyone want to?

"What you havin'?" She never saw him coming. His soft voice played on the flesh of her ear and made her skin burn. She couldn't even bring herself to answer him. Flagging down the bartender he ordered for her, "Just give her another one of whatever that is she's drinking." He said sending her a smile exposing a row of perfect white teeth.

Johnny looked over at his patron and couldn't help but smile, "The lady isn't having anything stronger that Perrier with a twist of lime,"

He gave her a funny look but said nothing. Who could blame him? She smiled in spite of herself, who goes to a bar to drink carbonated water?

"Could you go for another round?" he asked her, "I wouldn't want you to over do it."

"I'll have another Perrier please, Johnny," she told the bartender.

"Right away," the bartender scurried away like a lost puppy.

"Well," he said, his voice a deep rich baritone, he still whispered in her ear, "you surely know how to get your way around here,"

She shrugged one bare shoulder, "I'm a regular,"

"Is that a fact?" he asked with a chuckle, "Well I'm a regular here too and I don't think on one night that I've never seen you."

She gave him a resounding laugh, "You've been looking for me?"

"Well no," he said blushing, "it's just that—I, hey wait I don't even know what you look like,"

He's blushing, she thought to herself. She could hear it in the way his voice rose. Blush doesn't suit him, I like that burnt cinnamon color so much better. She looked down at his well manicured hand as it rested on the bar beside her, the hands of an artist. She was impressed from what she could see. From his sleeve she could see that his suit was black with red wine pinstripes, a matching red wine dress with a black under tint and pair of Kenneth Cole squared tipped shoes. Damn, the man had style. He took of his expensive glasses, Giovanni, damn, taste and money, nice.

She smiled again, "Its okay, I've never seen you here either. And I don't know what you look like either." And it was true because while they got looks at one another from across the club he was still sitting behind her talking to her back.

"Well can I get a look at you?"

Before she could turn around, Johnny placed her water in front of her, "What brings you here this evening?"

"Are you kidding me, I never miss a night when Kasia St. James performs,"

She let a grin tickle the corners of her mouth, "Oh, and who is this Kasia St. James?"

"Have you been living under a rock?" he said with a chuckle, "she's only one of the best songstresses the world of jazz and blues has to offer."

"You seem to really like her," she said with a grin.

"Hell yes, and if you knew who she was you'd see why,"

"But since I don't know her, tell me why,"

"She's the kind of woman you take home to mommy." He smiled in spite of himself, he was picking up another woman and talking about how he wanted to marry another, "I'd so marry her."

"Really,"

"Like I said, if you knew you'd know why,"

"I don't doubt that. What is your favorite song by Ms. St. James?"

"She has this song called 'The Roof'," he moved his hand out of her view placing it on her shoulder simply skimming the bare flesh with his middle finger, "It's the hottest song I've ever heard,"

"Really? Does something to you, does it?"

"Makes me want to hunt her down and fu--," he caught himself looking at his company, "Makes me want to make love,"

"No it doesn't," she said with a grin, "it makes you want to fuck her brains out,"

"No, _she_ makes you want to fuck her brains out," he said with a grin, "the song is just an added bonus,"

"I see," she said. Turning to face him finally she bent to whisper in his ear, "I'll see what I can do to make sure that's part of the set tonight," with that she hopped off the barstool and headed back toward the staging area.

-

David Batista wasn't a man easily floored but at that moment if the wind had blown too hard he would've fallen over. There she was, all 5 feet 4 inches of her wearing a dress that would've made Jessica Rabbit proud. The dress gave the first impression that she was naked as it was the same hue as her skin, almond. It fit her as well as the skin had fit Eden's serpent, it left her back bare and the front dipped perilously low. The hem hit her ankles but the splits ran up to her waist line, pleading with a man to touch them, her small feet bore monochrome stiletto sandals, the same hue as the dress. Her shoulder length, thick locks, dyed black and red fell at her shoulders and were swooped across her right eye.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman, I am Kasia St. James and welcome,"

David found it hard to draw breath knowing that he had been in that close proximity with Kasia St. James, had touched, had whispered in her ear. He swallowed hard as the first of the sensuous notes left her mouth. This was going to be the longest of the nights he had spent at The Moonlit Path.

"Johnny I'll have the usual," he told the bartender though the lump in his throat, "And make it a double, hell a triple,"

Kasia had sang four of the most erotic songs that he'd ever witness, he'd willingly bet a hundred dollars that there wasn't a soft cock or a dry thong anywhere in the house that night and his was no exception and it made him wonder if Kasia was.

A stool was brought up to the stage for Kasia to sit on, "How you guys doing tonight?" the applause was deafening as the crowd erupted and Kasia gave a sexy giggle, "I know usually I end the set with the same song but tonight I would like to switch it up a little if I can,"

"Go head Kasia," one of the men in the audience cried out.

"Thank you so much," her contralto voice hummed into the mic, "I would like to dedicate this next song to a special gentleman in the house tonight. He knows who he is," she picked up an ice cube out of her glass

_**It wasn't raining yet**_

_**But it was definitely getting a little misty on**_

_**That warm November night**_

_**And my heart was pounding,**_

_**My inner voice resounding,**_

_**Begging me to turn away**_

_**But I just had to see your face**_

_**To feel alive**_

_Kasia was sitting up on the roof of the Moonlit Path jazz club. Her face was turned up to the sky watching the stars wink at her. The slight wind across her back caused chill bumps down her bare shoulders and she smiled as she felt the petals when they roamed her back._

"_Guess who?"_

"_Do I even need to?"_

"_I guess not,"_

"_What are you doing up here alone?"_

"_What do you think?" _

"_You don't want to know what** I'm** thinking,"_

_She turned to face him, "Want to bet?"_

_**And then you casually walked in the room**_

**_And I was twisted in the web of my desire for you_**

_**And I was twisted**_

_**My apprehension blew away**_

_**I only wanted you**_

_**To taste my sadness**_

_**As you kissed me in the dark**_

David swallowed hard and took a gulp from the Jack and Coke he was nursing in his large hand as he watched Kasia run that ice cube over her toffee colored skin. He watched each droplet of water as it skimmed her chest and ran down her dress. He never really wished he was an inanimate object before but all one had to do was name their price and he would pay it to be the ice cube she was running down the valley of her breasts.

David watched the ice cube make its way back up to those sexy ass Lustrebean colored lips of hers. It was well known because of her black heritage that she shopped quite often in the MAC collection and as she ran the ice cube across those thick lips of hers he couldn't think the cosmeticians of the MAC collection enough. David watched Kasia as hopped off the stool and walked to the pillar on the stage. Kasia then dipped to the floor and opened her knees wide, winding her body slow and sexy like a caterpillar.

_**Every time I feel the need**_

_**I envision you caressing me**_

_**And go back in time**_

_**To relive the splendor of you and I**_

_**On the rooftop that rainy night**_

_Kasia looked at David's pants tenting up before her eyes, "Oh I **want** to know what you're thinking alright,"_

_Since she was sitting down, if he would stand in front of her, she would be right at eye level with want he was **thinking**, "Stand right here, will you?"_

"_Kasia, what are you up to?"_

"_I should be asking you that question," she said as she grabbed a hold of his belt buckle with her teeth._

"_Kasia I swear to God,"_

"_If I do what I'm supposed to do, you won't have to swear, you can tell him face to face," she said tugging at his belt with her teeth._

"_Kasia,"_

"_Hmm?" she asked working on his zipper._

"_Stop,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because all it takes is,"_

"_For one person to look up."_

"_Uh, yeah,"_

_Kasia was unconcerned, "Lucky or unlucky depending on who's point of view you're looking at it from, humans don't have the tendency to look up,"_

"_What if one does?" he watched as she pulled the zipper of his slacks down with her teeth._

"_Then they are going to watch me suck the shit out of you," she said winking._

_**And so we finished the Moet and**_

_**I started feeling liberated**_

_**And I surrendered as you took me**_

_**In your arms**_

_**I was so caught up in the moment**_

_**I couldn't bear to let you go yet**_

_**So I threw caution to the wind**_

_**And started listening to my longing heart**_

Kasia had never felt so liberated as when this man, this sexy man told her that it was her alone that made men want to throw her down and fuck her six ways from yesterday. She felt free as she knew that he was watching her every move and was probably finding it very difficult to stay inside of his pants.

As it stood the core of her femininity was throbbing as if there was a rabbit thumping its foot inside of her. She had a need only he could fill and hunger only he could feed. She wanted him with intensity that made her head swarm. She couldn't believe she was feeling this way.

_**And then you softly pressed your lips to mine**_

_**And the feelings surfaced I'd suppressed**_

_**For such a long time**_

_**And I was lifted**_

_**And for awhile I forgot**_

_**The sorrow and the pain**_

_**And melted with you as we stood**_

_**There in the rain**_

_Kasia had managed to get David's cock free without the use of her hands, "Ooh, what do we have here?"_

"_Kasia St. James," he warned._

"_Good," she said as she took him into her hand, "Those are just the words I want to hear you scream," and with that she took him into her mouth. Sucking around the head of him first, before suckling him inch by beautiful inch into her warm, waiting mouth._

_David felt his knees buckle as Kasia work her tongue ring glided along the underside of his shaft, she hummed that sexy hum that usually came before one of her erotic songs. He looked down at her and those honey brown eyes were staring back, she watched his every move._

_As David's cock tickled the back of Kasia's throat and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he felt himself floating to another part of euphoria. Fuck a Utopia; he was experience pure bliss on top a roof of a jazz club with the diva of jazz._

_**Every time I feel the need**_

_**I envision you caressing me**_

_**And go back in time**_

_**To relive the splendor of you and I**_

_**On the rooftop that rainy night**_

Kasia arched her back running her hand from her ankle to her hip, begging the men to watch to watch the path she created. She arched her way back up from her squatting position so her succulent backside was well displaced. At 5 feet 4 inches, she was a beautiful size 8. As David watched her slow and passionate walk he found himself wanting to be between those thighs more now than ever.

Kasia purposely made eye contact with her mystery man. She wanted him to know that this show was his and his alone. As far as she was concerned there wasn't a single soul in that lounge but him.

_**Last night I dreamed that I**_

_**Whispered the words I love you**_

_**And touched you so very subtly as we were kissing goodbye**_

_**Pretty baby -- how I'm missing you**_

_The mist had begun to surround them as Kasia sucked him like she was auditioning on his dick. It was good to know that singing wasn't the only reason she had to use those lips._

"_Kasia?"_

"_Hmm?" she asked still going to work on his manhood. The humming only served to vibrate against him and brought him that much closer to climax._

"_Kasia, get up," he commanded._

_She looked up at him, a siren's lure. Those pretty bedroom eyes holding him captive, those lips in a sexy pout, "I was trying to finish something,"_

"_I know," he said with a grin, "Now stand up so that **I** can,"_

"_You know," she said standing up, "I like the way you think,"_

_**Every time I feel the need**_

_**I envision you caressing me**_

_**And go back in time**_

_**I go back**_

_**To relive the splendor of you and I**_

_**On the rooftop that rainy night**_

Kasia had long since finished her set and her band was setting up to leave. David couldn't bring himself to move especially since his manhood was throbbing with such intensity that he was sure that if he moved it shatter or something.

"Do me a favor big boy," she whispered in his ear from behind.

"Anything,"

"Follow me,"

_**Every time I feel the need**_

_**When I feel the need**_

_**I envision you over and over and over again**_

_**And go back in time**_

_**To relive the splendor of you and I**_

_**It was oh so sweet, you and I**_

_**On the rooftop that rainy night**_

_Kasia sucked on Dave's finger to keep from screaming. He was taking her just the way she liked it, roughly and intensely. _

"_Kasia,"_

"_What?"_

"_I want to taste you,"_

"_Then I don't see what's stopping you,"_

_David dipped to a knee watching the glistening sight before him. God but she was gorgeous, and for the time being, she was his._

_**Every time I feel the need**_

_**Last night I had the strangest dream...**_

_**I envision you caressing me**_

_**It was actually quite symbolic**_

Every step David took was excruciating. His need to cum was so great that his genitals actually felt heavy with that need. He was glad that where Kasia led him only a short distance or he might've collapsed before he got there.

"What can I do for you Ms. St. James?" he asked her.

"You can do what you want to do," she said frankly. The look in her honey eyes the same look he had given her. She had screwed him to the point of orgasm and hadn't laid a single finger on him.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked. He wanted to get out of here into his car and jack off before his testicles exploded or something.

She walked up to him about as lazy and sensual as a cat in heat, "I said, you can do for me what you want to do," she walked her fingers up his chest leisurely, "You said that song made you want to do something,"

"No," he said with as much humor as he could muster, "I said _you_ made me want to do something,"

She licked those luscious lips of hers, "Then do it,"

David didn't need to be told twice, he pushed her against the wall of the stairwell they stood in pulling down the front of her dress exposing the breasts that had been teasing him the entire night. He was slightly amused to see that there were silver barbells going through both of them, "Quite adventurous, aren't you?"

"Quite," she panted.

Dave dipped his head down to her breast, sucking the nipple into an erect peak. His tongue ring clicking with her nipple ring causing more of a puddle between her legs as his hand traveled up her thigh to her heated entrance.

"Shit," he whispered against her neck. Suddenly with just touching her there he couldn't take it anymore. He had his dream in his reach and foreplay be damned. He hoisted her up on his hip and entered her with one stroke. She bit down on his neck as to not scream. David was pounding into her, stretching her deliciously and fully. Her breast jutting out wantonly, her designer dress around her waist he was fucking her the way it needed to be done, "God woman, you're so hot."

"Fuck," she hissed as he hit her G spot, each stroke hitting her button.

"You like how I'm fucking you?"

"Fuckin' right,"

"You like my hard cock in you, right?"

"Fuckin' right," she yelled again.

"Damn Kasia, you're so fuckin' wet and tight, I'm gonna cum."

"Not yet," she said sliding down and offering him her back,"

Without hesitation David entered her from behind, setting a raw and animalistic pace. Kasia had to brace herself against the wall to keep from slamming into it. When she came she screamed loud enough for someone to call a paramedic. David gave a whimper with each spasm of his body emptying himself inside her.

_**And I go back in time**_

_**As I whispered ... that I loved you**_

_**To relive the splendor of you and I**_

"So tell me," she said as she came down from her high.

"Anything," he said panting.

She straightened her clothes, "When do I get to meet mommy?"

**A/N 2: I can do a spin off of this if you like but for now, it's just a one shot.**


End file.
